Eyes Wide Open
by SeverusSnape'sLady
Summary: Draco has hated Harry since he turned down his friendship in first year. He's always thought of the other boy as being spoiled and loved by everyone and his own jealousy fuels his hatred. Until one evening when his eyes are finally opened. One-shot. Might do a sequel if this goes over well. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**These characters are unfortunately not mine and belong to the Wonderful JKR. I thank her for writing such brilliant characters and for allowing us to play with them with our own fantasies and ideas.**

Draco reveled in any chance to taunt his rival, Harry Potter. He couldn't quite place why exactly he got such a thrill at angering the other boy. He supposed it was because he had so publicly refused his hand in friendship at the start of their Hogwarts career. Some might call his continued antagonism petty, but Draco didn't care. Which was why he was now standing outside of the Gryffindor teams locker room waiting for the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team to leave.

It was common knowledge that Potter never showered or changed with his teammates and was always the last to head back up the castle after a game or team practice. Draco found this odd, but thought perhaps the other boy was shy or had some abnormality that he was hiding. Not wanting to miss an opportunity to taunt the other boy was the reason for Draco's patient waiting. As the last of the team left the locker room, Draco watched them walk back towards the castle and then waited a few more minutes to be sure they were gone.

Smirking to himself he let himself into the building and headed towards the Gryffindor locker room, threw open the door, and stormed inside. The taunts that he had carefully formulated in his mind while he waited died on his lips at the sight before him. His eyes were comically wide and his mouth hanging open before he snapped it shut. Harry turned towards him startled.

"I guess it would be too much to ask, from you of all people, not to say anything.", Harry sighed. Draco continued to stare at him for a moment before he found his voice. "What the fuck, Potter!" He stalked towards the other boy. Harry backing away from him quickly, soon found himself up against a wall with no way to escape when Draco caught up to him. Draco turned him forcefully around and for a moment could only stare at Harry's back.

Draco tentatively reached out a finger and ran it over Harry's spine and the other boy flinched under his touch. He continued touching him. Tracing his fingers over numerous scars that crisscrossed his rivals back. He could tell by a glance that some of the marks were old, but some of them while healed were still angry and red. Harry's muscles were taught, but he didn't move away from his touch. His head resting against the wall in resignation. "Who? Why?", Draco whispered.

"Why do you care?", Harry asked. There was no venom in his voice, but Draco flinched anyways from the question. He'd never seen so much damage on a person before. He'd seen some of the marks before on others. Burns. Whippings. Cuts. He'd never seen them on another child before though and that's what they were. That's what Harry was. Even at fifteen, they were still children. His fingers continued to trace the marks. Mapping them out.

Harry sighed. "My Aunt and Uncle weren't too happy about having to raise a freak like me. Dumbledore forced them to take me in; for my protection." Harry turned back around to face Draco whose face was unreadable. "They thought that they could beat my freakishness out of me. It didn't work, the letters and then Hagrid came for me anyways. I don't know if they're still hoping to beat it out of me or if they're punishing me because of my magic. Maybe they just like doing it by now."

Draco cleared his throat. "Weasley? Granger?", he asked. Harry shook his head. "Nobody knows about this part of my life. I didn't want anyone to find out the extent of the abuse. It's not like anyone is going to help me." "You're Dumbledore's favorite. Surely he'd help…"

Harry laughed without mirth cutting the other boy off. "Dumbledore knew that I lived my first eleven years in the cupboard under the stairs. He addressed my letters there. He knows that they lock me away in my room every Summer with bars on my windows. He knows that I get fed scraps and he doesn't care. I'm protected there. Hidden from Voldemort by my Mother's blood. That's all that matters to him."

Draco stared into Harry's eyes and for the very first time felt that he was truly seeing the other boy. He saw the fear and resignation. He saw the courage and for once didn't sneer at it. He grasped Harry's hand and pulled him to the showers. Harry resisted for a moment, wondering what was going through the Slytherin's mind before he gave in. Draco wasn't sneering at him. He wasn't smirking and Harry was curious about what he was going to do.

Draco pulled Harry over to one of the shower stalls and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature without ever letting go of Harry's hand. He stripped Harry the rest of the way, before pushing him under the spray. Then, he stripped off his own clothes and set them with Harry's before joining the other boy under the spray. "What are you doing?", Harry asked as Draco moved under the spray with him. He didn't answer as he moved his hands up to Harry's hair and ran his fingers through it and making sure it was thoroughly wet. He still didn't answer as he poured soap into his hands and began washing Harry's hair.

When he'd carefully rinsed the soap from the shorter boy's hair, Harry grabbed his hands and stilled him as he reached for the bar soap. "What are you doing, Draco?", Harry asked confused. Draco sighed. "I'm caring, Potter.", he said before resuming his task. Harry remained quiet as Draco carefully washed him from head to toe. His hands smoothing over all of Harry's scars. His fingers kneading tense muscles until they were pliant.

As his fingers worked over Harry, he spoke softly. "I can't do this publicly, because I'd likely be killed in my sleep by my housemates. I'll still have to be the bastard, if nothing else than to protect myself. It's the Slytherin in me, but I do care. And I won't tell anyone about the scars. And when the time comes for you to face him, I hope you'll allow me to stand by your side." "Why?", Harry asked softly. "I've seen what he does to those who defy him. What he's done to my father and my Uncle. And although, he didn't physically do this to you… He is the cause of it all. I can't look away from this and pretend anymore that I don't know that this all wrong."

Draco's arms came around Harry and pulled him back into his body tight. Harry stiffened at first and then relaxed into him. He knew that something had shifted between them. Something had changed and while he didn't want to put a name to it yet; he was grateful for it. Someone knew his deepest secret. His once worst enemy of all people knew; and he didn't mock him. He didn't pity him. His actions while strange, didn't act as if he were something fragile. He simply cared. It was all Harry had ever wanted, but was too afraid to ask for and yet Draco was giving it to him.

He still had a long ways to go until he was completely free to live unhindered, but for the first time in his life, Harry James Potter felt like it was possible.


	2. I've written the Sequel!

I've finally found my muse and let it out. A one shot sequel to Eyes Wide Open will be coming soon.


End file.
